Crazy Love
by Calico Yorki
Summary: Love, awkward situations, and fast times at Honnouji Academy. This is not an attempt to fit into the canon, insomuch as it is pretty much mindless self-indulgence and writing practice for me. Rated M for a reason. Also, being a Kill la Kill fanfic, expect some twists and turns.


Being the most tech-savvy guy on the entire Honnouji Academy campus certainly had perks.

Inumuta had been testing the strength of the school's security systems, under the pretense of beefing them up. He certainly intended to do that, but the first order of business was to satisfy his own personal curiosity. This was perhaps testing Satsuki-sama's patience, but no matter. For the sakes of his inquiring mind, he had to do this.

Thus, he opened up his cameras to the girls' showers. In spite of his blasé attitude and taciturn tendencies, Inumuta still had a strong appreciation for hot girls in the shower. He had heard rumors that the Tennis Club President was especially cute with her hair down and that absurd piece of eyewear off. Perhaps he'd even get to confirm the supposed existence of a fetching birthmark on the side of her breast...

Apparently, the camera was positioned behind a two-way mirror, with an ideal vantage point of the entire bathroom in detail. Inumuta would be the judge of that latter claim. Of course, if Satsuki-sama found out that he'd abused his privileges like this, and very plainly stepped over a boundary by observing a girls-only area, he would die in abject agony. Being killed by her, or Gamagoori...Neither seemed appetizing, really.

While he briefly ran through the camera's capabilities, Inumuta could see the door opening, and got ready for the show. He could not be more disappointed by whom he saw entering. "God dammit Jakuzure," Inumuta breathed in an exasperated deadpan. There were lots of girls of different star rankings he'd pay to see in this situation, but ironically, the pinkhaired girl among his fellow Three-Stars was not one. The little serpent was always ready with a biting comment or two, always having the musical clubs play obnoxiously loud music, and her obsession over her supposed closeness with Satsuki-sama grated at Inumuta more and more by the day. Not to mention the fact that Nonon looked like a middle schooler, if not younger.

Absent-mindedly, Inumuta turned the volume on to listen. His gaze was drifting from that screen to some more interesting things, like news on an upcoming video game. Eventually, he gave a resigned sigh, and focused his attention back to the screen. "I might as well see what the most petite of the Elite is working with," he grumbled. First to go was that ridiculous hat, revealing that most of Nonon's hair had been bundled up underneath. She was facing away from the camera, towards the shower stall, as her boots and socks came off. Inumuta was just contemplating the notion of this being active divine punishment for his misdoings when Nonon began to remove her jacket. Well, that thing was just tight enough to tell that her chest was nothing to write home about.

Soon, Nonon was left in her bra, skirt, and presumably panties. Inumuta was not exactly thrilled by the prospect of watching her remove her skirt, honestly. This sentiment lasted all up until that article of clothing hit the floor, along with Inumuta's metaphorical jaw. No way. His mind was still reeling as Nonon removed her bra, revealing a smooth back. As she began to slide her panties down, Inumuta shook his head. The camera had to be giving an unclear shot. Inumuta zoomed in without paying it his full mind, and when he looked back, he was forced to rapidly open his collar to give himself some air.

That was the most perfect, most flawless ass Inumuta had seen in all of his life. He could not handle the minute motions of that supple white flesh as Nonon took her steps into the shower stall. Nor could he control the hormones exploding into action all throughout his body as he watched Nonon's slender, creamy thighs. Those creamy white thighs were premium Grade A treasures that were breaking Inumuta's heart on the spot.

And then, he heard the humming. As Nonon turned on the hot water, and gave a cute little sigh that caused Inumuta to flinch, she began to hum a song. Inumuta recognized it as the work of Beethoven, Ode to Joy. He closed his eyes, as his glasses promptly fogged up. He had to take them off and begin cleaning them with a rag, but his eyes were already stinging with tears. It also didn't help matters that he was so hard that it hurt. Something about this whole thing, what he'd done, made Inumuta feel guilty - but more so, he felt as though he had just seen something which had caused a change he'd be feeling for years.

Hesitantly closing the feed and working against his nerves to cover his tracks, Inumuta bolted from his station and ran for dear life. He needed a shower, he needed to work out his problem with this agonizingly hard boner, and he needed to sort out just how he was feeling about what he'd seen.

About the time he got to the shower and got stripped down, Inumuta never realized that he was being watched. Specifically, some girls in the tech clubs had been convinced to work together on a special project, and had hacked into the boy's shower room. They immediately shared the live feed with the orchestrator of the project, as they gleefully watched a sight that was growing too exciting to behold.

"Nani sore?" Sitting in the privileged Two Stars up and only area, where she could soak her feet and relax whilst swaddled in her favorite fuzzy bath robe, Nonon picked her phone out of her belongings she'd brought with her for some relaxation. Nonon was delighted to see that her plan had worked. She knew Satsuki-chan would disapprove of her peeping on the boys, but hell, some girls needed time to be horny too! When the feed cut in, she wasn't exactly delighted to see Inumuta rushing in. Though, it was hilarious how rapidly and clumsily he was stripping. "I wonder if Doggie had an accident or - _Nani sore?!_" Good God he was _stiff!_ Hot damn!

Nonon watched with fascination as Inumuta dashed under the streams of hot water, and began to savagely stroke his manhood. This was, um. Wow. The way Inumuta had rushed in, and not even bothered to remove those bookish blue glasses, had been startling. And now, he was absolutely beside himself, pumping and jerking as though he'd been holding back for months. His back was arching, and he seemed to be whispering something. Thus, Nonon turned up the volume and paid close attention.

What she heard shocked her. Inumuta gasped, "J, Jaku..." No way. "Jaku, Jaku, Jakuzu, Jaku..." Oh holy hell. Finally, he gave a quiet rasp of, "God, Jakuzure..." And that was how Nono stared, jaw agape, as Inumuta apparently came to the thought of her.

Eventually, her girls from the marching band dared to show up to check on her. They thankfully were not late in finding Nonon slumped, passed out, with a nosebleed streaming down her face. They were forced to rush her to the girls-only infirmary.

On the way, they passed by the tech squad, whom had put Inumuta back in his underwear and pants as they carried him to the boys-only infirmary. He had apparently fainted when he knocked his head in the shower.

Little did anyone but those two know of the connection between these events.


End file.
